


In the Mirror

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mirrors, Talking Aloud, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy talks to herself in the mirror. My prompt was "Pansy/Pansy - Imagine the things we could do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mirror

Pansy glared at herself in the mirror, disgusted at her tears. "Just look at you," she snarled.

Green eyes flashed in the mirror. "Like looks matter when You-Know-Who is coming!"

A gasp, "I'm going to die."

"Get a grip! He is coming, but he is going to win. Whose side do you want to be on?"

"The winner's; always the winner's – no matter what it takes."

"Then you take the mark and play your part. Imagine the things you can do with the power that he gives."

"I do."

"Then stop crying, and get back to class."

And Pansy did.


End file.
